When You're Gone We Won't Say You Were
by SwisArmyRomance
Summary: Elizabeth Darwin Prep school is shaken to it's core after the death of Touya, a sophmore, who commits suicide. But the clues don't make sense and suicide is quickly becoming a murder case and Jin's the only one who can find out the truth. AUfutureYaoiR


AUTHOR'S NOTES

SAR: I'm back bitches!

Rinku: Me too! Miss us?

SAR: Of course they did. **To all Professional Help readers**: It'd be great if you guys read (and reviewed) this story too :D but if you don't feel like it, jerks, do not worry a new chapter of PH is on the way!

So another AU story from me? Big surprise. The plotline, not the characters, of this story was actually entirely from a dream I had the other night up which is really weird for me cuz my dreams never make sense, ever. The difference in the dream was that I was Jin's character, Shishi's character was teenage Kirstin Dunst (I have no idea), Risho's was that girl who plays Vivian in legally blonde(I told you my dreams don't make sense), and Touya's was this black haired guy who I think I made up in the dream.

Weird.

But I woke up and I'm like, "That's a good idea" so I started writing and here's the prologue to my good idea. Even though Touya is dead, Jin is way OOC and so is Shishi I Hope you enjoy it.

Rinku: Disclaimer! SwisArmyRomance owns nothing but the plotline Cobra Starship T-shirt on her back.

ALSO!

Rinku: Swis Miss would also like to dedicate this chapter to Baka Mamushi who left her a wonderful review for Professional Help that got her going again and made her stop crying.

SAR: Baka Mamushi, you are the shiz.

STORY TIME

* * *

"He was a bright student."

They always say that, though.

"He was a good boy, very thoughtful."

Very vague,

"The shortest member of the basketball team," The principle chuckled and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a faux-fond smile. The people seated in the school auditorium laughed at the memory that was really not funny or pleasant at all. "We'll remember all the best things about him."

What about all the worst?

"We would like to invite his closest friends, the people who knew him best to speak on his behalf."

Three boys stood up from chairs on the stage, one stone-faced and remorseful, one confused and sad, and one crying; one with jet black hair, one redhead, and one with super-model good looks marred by the deep look of sadness and the tears streaming down his face.

The redhead shook under the fear and pressure of the student body's eyes, his usual light, airy smile gone. He bit his lip wondering how he could have been considered one of Touya Itsuru's closest friends.

Could have been,

Not could be.

He was supposed to talk now, wasn't he? He was expected to get behind that horrifying wooden podium with the words "Elizabeth Darwin Preparatory School" printed on it in official looking letters right after Risho and spit out nostalgic bullshit about the unfortunate boy he did not know.

"Jin Kaze." The principle introduced. The frightened teenager stood up shakily, swallowing hard, fear and sadness not being two familiar things for the young Irishman.

"So," He paused. So many people attended this school, so very many. They couldn't have all-Jin took a nervous breathe- really they couldn't possibly have all known Touya Itsuru. They couldn't possibly all care now. He looked at the school photo they had blown up of Touya and put on the stage, surrounded by candles, and flowers, photos and false grief.

"Well, uh, at 'tis party one night we were walkin' back ta the rooms, we were." Jin paused, swallowed again, trying his very best to swallow his thick Irish brogue that made him so different. "There was a girl we knew some from class and she was passed-out drunk and Touya med us all stop'n help 'er. So 'e was a good lad, I guess."

And that was his speech, too short, too insignificant, students in the crowd stared in confusion and whispered things like,

"That's it?"

"_That_ was his closest friend?"

And some of them laughed, quietly and shamefully under their breaths and it made Jin furious, a rare occurrence for the redhead.

"Y'know I'm really gonna miss him." He lied, his voice rising to a tone that most had never heard in him before. "He's dead now, ya see? So next time any of ya'er drunk off yer," He paused looking in the direction of the teachers and principles "Butts, I probably won't remember to stop and help."

That quickly quieted the room.

Shishiwakamaru put a hand on his shoulder, and quietly ordered Jin to sit back down. It was a in the soft, demanding, terrifying tone of voice Shishi was famous for. Jin looked into the other boy's eyes and it was like he knew what Jin was thinking, that he didn't really know Touya, that he should be sadder about his death, that this school was full of spoiled, rich fuck-heads. It was like he knew it all and Shishi's red, teary eyes replied by telling him,

"Fuck you, I really care."

And so Jin sat back down next to Risho, who was undoubtedly the saddest, feeling guilty and grey. He turned to Risho, the older boy with the jet black hair and the stone-cold expression on his face. Jin hated to lie and he'd done to much of it lately so he decided to tell a truth,

"Risho," He said. "I'm really sorry."

Next Chapter preview:

J"Why me?"

X"Why not you?"

J"Why not Risho?"

X"Who's Risho?"

* * *

SAR: Awww sadness. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!! It's the only way I'll know to continue or not. Also, Rinku would like to issue a public statement about the dangers of drinking and reviewing. Go ahead, buddy.

Rinku: It's the number one most preventable death among internet authors. Friends don't let friends review drunk.

SAR: Yeah, so put that fuzzy navel down you effin alchoholic.

haha


End file.
